


Exhibition of the Falling

by insomniatictitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: As if there weren't already so many of those, F/M, Multi, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when your English teacher lets you write a flash fiction story and you end up creating Ereannie fanfiction.<br/>Reincarnation AU with Annie as an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The previously spacious gallery now appeared more full and vibrant as her creations filled the space. Annie had worked for over seven months sculpting, sketching, painting, and even weaving. Every piece had a different look, but they all maintained the theme of the exhibit: crystalline isolation.

Annie stood in front of the piece that she was had come to admire the most: a large 77 cm × 53 cm painting she labeled _Escape_. It depicted a girl asleep  with her arms crossed gingerly over her chest residing inside a glaucous-light steel blue obelisk-shaped crystal. She had no idea what she meant to convey when her brush slid across the canvas, but she had seen that image in her dreams, almost as if it were a memory.

“You never stop impressing me, Annie.”

“I told you to stop call-” The artist spat back impulsively until realizing who had approached her, “Eren...What are you doing here?”

Now standing besides her, staring at the art in awe was Eren Jaeger, the hot-headed and overly confident boy she used to date. The bright light that shone on the painting reflected on his dark brown hair and amber eyes, making them more stimulating than before.

A goofy grin spread across his face as he turned to her, “I wanted to see your art. Isn’t that what these art gallery, uh, thingies are for?”

“Exhibition. It’s an exhibition, Eren. What part of ‘Leave me alone’ do you not understand?”

“But I wanted to come, Annie. I’m not gonna get another chance to do it. I’m sort of limited at the moment.”

She furrowed her brows and pursed her mauve colored lips, “Limited? Are you trying to make some joke based on that Bradley Cooper movie? If you are, it isn’t fun-”

“The one time in my life when I’m trying to be serious and you think I’m joking? I'm being serious, okay? I’m...uh, dying, Annie.”


	2. The Falling Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How and why is he in here?

Before Annie was able to react to his confession, her gaze turned to the doors and a flock of people abruptly flooded into the gallery like kids entering a candy store. Comments and praise on her art fanned out around the spacey room which now felt as cramped as a confession booth. Ignoring the voices surrounding her, the blonde turned to face Eren again, but he was gone.  
  


“Eren?” She called out, but knew that there was no way he would be able to hear her soft voice so she began her search, desperate for his explanation.  
  


The artist ran as fast as her small feet could take her, not paying attention to whether or not someone tried to compliment her. That firebrand of an ex was her top priority.  
  


After about fifteen minutes of hunting for him, Annie went to the last place she could think of: the storage room. Surprisingly enough, there he was, slouched against a wall in the corner next to a sculpture she dubbed _The Falling Realization_.  
  


“Hey! You found me!”  
  


She glared at him with eyes that cut like a knife, “Found me? What do you mean ‘found me’? You ran away! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!? What are you even doing in here?”  
  


Eren tried to straighten himself up, but with every vertebrae that moved he exhaled, voice wobbly. Even though she was already breathing heavily from chasing after him, the girl couldn’t stand seeing him hurt himself just trying to do a mundane thing like standing up straight so she rushed over and held onto his shoulders, only a few inches from his face.  
  


“Do you...remember that, Annie?”  
  


“Remember what?” She asked, confused by his sudden question as he looked over to the sculpture.  
  


“I remember that day. I’m sorry I did that to you…”  
  


Slowly, the girl circled to the shaped clay and froze. She remembered how it happened. She remembered herself climbing, trying to escape, and being pulled down into the abyss. It was the reason she was that girl in the crystal.  
  


“This...This was me. All of it was me, wasn’t it? It was all my fault…”  
  


Annie was frozen in shock, worrying him, “Hey! Annie, stop! It wasn’t your fault, it was mine!”  
  


He tried to look into her eyes to reassure her that everything she did was forgiven, but her eyes were as solid as the crystal from her painting. Those icy blue irises never made him feel so cold and far from her reach.  
  


Without saying another word, Annie slowly dropped her hands from his shoulders and backed away slowly before running out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> The assignment only allowed me to write 300 words but the next chapter is much longer, trust me. Even though I doubt anyone will read this I really enjoy writing this dramatic icy feel so get ready for me to keep going. I'm sorry if this is putting Inked Flowers and It's All Your Fault on hold but don't worry, I'm doing those at the same time!  
> The movie with Bradley Cooper is called Limitless.


End file.
